


Electric Midnight Whispers

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Series: Electric Midnight Whispers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 03:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17890655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: What happens when (y/n) meets the man that's been visiting her in her dreams each night? What happens when he turns out to be Loki? And what happens when being together gives them powers they never knew they had?





	Electric Midnight Whispers

You heard his voice again, but this time it was louder than it had ever been before. Getting up you followed it, and with each step closer you felt the tingling sensation intensify.   
Peter put up his hands, “Uh (y/n) where the hell are you going?”. You ignored him, you were a woman on a mission. You had just got back from completing a mission with the Guardians, and were now currently staying at Stark Towers.   
“Hello earth to fucking (y/n)” rolling your eyes you tuned him out and instead listened to the voice in your head. It had been the same voice that had visited you every night for the past year, but that wasn’t too weird for you.   
From a very young age you’d become used to the strange. Growing up your father had always told you that you mother was special, but it wasn’t until roughly one year ago that you’d discovered just how special she had been.   
Taking after your father you’d decided to become a shield agent, which meant a lot of training and stressful situations. It had been the last day of your training, and by far the most stressful one.   
You’d have sixty seconds to disable a bomb that was hooked up to your teammate, but of course not only was Bruce Banner standing by with newly developed medical technology, so was Tony Stark himself.   
Your teammate Josie had gone first, which meant you were hooked up to the device. Tony clapped his hands, “Alright guys let’s fry some eggs..”. You looked to him and saw a smirk on his face.   
With each wrong wire cut, small electrical shocks corsed through your veins. You remained calm, “It’s okay Josie, focus”. She nodded her head, but you’d never seen someone look more nervous.   
Looking to the clock on your right you saw twenty seconds had passed, and immediately you looked to Doctor Banner and his entire team standing by. You really regretted going first, because if something were to go wrong it would go wrong now.   
The shocks became more intense, and your nerves started to feel weird. Keeping calm you repeated, “Josie it’s okay….you can do this...you’re so close’. Looking to her you saw her chest heave up and down as her breathing became more rapid.   
You knew the signs so you repeated, “Stay with me..deep breaths”. As if on cue Josie passed out and feel to the floor. You looked at the clock and saw only two seconds were left, so you braced yourself.   
It only hurt for a moment, but then the feeling changed completely. You opened your eyes and looked down at your hands, you jaw dropped when you saw white light circling around your hands.   
Tony Stark’s voice forced you to look up, “Is she harnessing the energy from the machine?”. Looking back down at your hands you moved your fingers, watching the light move with them.   
The entire room went silent, all watching you shape and control the electricity coming out of the machine. The machine that was so powerful it was supposed to knock you out. Tony clapped his hands, “Yeah this one’s coming with us..does Thor jr sound good to you?”.   
Bruce shut the machine off, and the you could still harness the energy. Smiling you said, “As long as it’s not spark plug or something I’m sold”. Tony smiled, “I like this one, she’s fun”. Thus started your relationship with the entire team.   
You walked into the room and saw that there was a man in what looked like some sort of glass cell. When he spoke you knew it was him, “Brother for the last time you do not need to confine me!”.   
Steve was the first to notice you, “what are you guys doing here?”. You ignored them, finally taking in the appearance of the man that had consumed your thoughts every night.   
He turned around and you noticed the way his beautiful raven locks cascaded against his pale skin. Your voice was almost a whisper, “It’s you...you’re real”. You watched as a smirk formed upon his lips, and it sent shivers down your spine.   
Peter and Steve exchanged confused looks, both looking to Thor for answers but he was just as confused. Loki licked his lips, “Did you think that after all this time I was merely a figment of your imagination?”.   
Hearing his voice in person was making you feel all types of emotions. You felt your hands shaking but just told yourself you were nervous. Taking a step towards him you said, “ I thought I was crazy...Loki...”.   
You had never expected that the man you’d been visited by each night in your dreams was Loki...god of mischief. Maybe it was because the man you’d come to know wasn’t the man everyone else knew.  
His eyes lit up as he heard you say his name for the first time. Loki hadn’t thought mere words could make him feel that way, “ I wish to know your name pet..to think after all this time you’ve never told me”.   
Steve was concerned, “Does he have you under some spell doll?”. You shook your head, and focused again on Loki. Softly you said, “My name is (y/n)”.   
He grinned, “(y/n)? Oh I like that…(y/n)....”. The way your name rolled off his tongue was sinful, and this feeling inside of you was growing. By now you were extremely close to his cell, “Loki I want to get you out-”.   
Peter moved towards you, placing a hand on your shoulder, “(y/n) that ain’t a good idea he-”. You spun around forcing Peter to take a step back. You couldn’t explain it, but you were becoming overcome by anger and rage.   
Your hands trembled even more, “You don’t know anything about him Peter-”. Peter’s eyes widened as he watched a white light begin to form around your hands, and then go up your arms. Normally you’d needed to be hooked up to your suit to control your powers.  
You were shaking with energy, your powers suddenly coming at you full force. Thor looked to Loki, “What are you doing to her brother!”. Loki stood at the edge of the glass, watching the event unfold.   
Suddenly you whipped around again, “He isn’t doing anything to me!”. You couldn’t explain where all of your anger and rage was coming from, but you couldn’t fight it. Walking to the glass you placed your hand against it.   
Finally you became aware of the energy curling your entire arm, light yellow sparks nearly bouncing off your skin. Loki placed his hand against his side of the glass, and your eyes widened as the same form of energy radiated off of him.   
He was surprised, Loki knew he had powers but it was never like this, and it never felt like this. Loki wondered if by some miracle you were feeding off of each other's energy. Loki didn’t like to admit it, because it went against his bad boy image, but each night he’d visited you in your dreams he’d felt this same electricity but on a much smaller scale.   
The glass separating you both started to melt and you felt yourself becoming more and more connected to him.   
Just before he was free you felt a force turn your entire body around, the red light leaving Wanda’s hands the last image you saw before falling to the ground. Loki’s voice was low, “What have you done to her!”.   
The light and energy that had been radiating from Loki disappeared the second you hit the floor. Thor looked to his brother, “She isn’t in any pain brother, but you need to explain what the hell that was!”.   
Loki spoke in his mind knowing only you would hear, “I shall come find you love, I will not let any further harm come your way”. He allowed himself to smile for a moment, relishing in all the feelings you had stirred up inside of him.   
His smile turned to a smirk when he thought about how much fire you had within you, you were more incredible than he had ever imagined.


End file.
